Creation of Centuries
Creation of Centuries is an RP made by Facepunch user Sobotnik. Beginning in 4000 BCE, the RP was more in the scope of Civilization, where players would create a civilization and, in theory, change history. This RP made it past the 20 turn mark, making it the 4th RP to do so. With 21 turns, this is the 4th longest known RP in FPRP history. Together with all the basic commands, there was a Technology system, where one would be able to research anything that could realistically be researched with what they have at the moment. This, however, resulted in many alliances sharing their technological advances and, as a result, the world itself advanced much faster than it did in reality. As of Turn 21, which ended in 1080 CE, the world got to the late Industrial Era, which happened at the turn of the 19th century in real life. During the 3 month wait for Turn 21, Facepunch user Intoxicated Spy made a gif showing off the expansion of the players. This RP unofficially ended, due to Gamemaster Sobotnik's plans for a reboot, which ended up being The Ascent of Man. If you want to see any of the turns without going to Facepunch, use this link. Media With the thread dropping to the bottom of the first page of Fast Threads, KingArcher was the first to suggest Polandballs, as he said "I think we require more Polandball.". Since then, a healthy amount of media has been made for Creation of Centuries, mostly Polandballs. CurrentPlayersCoC.png|A list of current players and their nations. If you want your own infoboxes, click here. PreviousNationsCoC.png|A list of past players and their nations. It also shows the means of they left, either by completely collapsing, by being conquered, by being intergrated peacefully, by leaving or when the player was booted. NPCNationsCoC.png|A list of all the NPCs nations. Phoenician's battering boat (Mr. Face).png|By Mr. Face, this was the first Polandball made. After KingArcher suggested the creation of Polandballs, Mr. Face said he could make one but he needed ideas, so Archer suggested one about the Phoenician's battering boat. This Polandball is currently unfinished. Phoenician's battering boat (Mallow234).png|Mallow234 thought Mr. Face was too slow, so he made the comic for Archer. However, this was Mallow's first time drawing a Polandball, so he was unaware of the rule that Polandballs aren't drawn with the circle tool. Zulu Kingdom's zebra cavalry (YogiTheWise).png|While the Zulu Kingdom stagnated, YogiTheWise drew this Polandball of the Kingdom's zebra cavalry. Laubergian sillyness (Zillamaster55).png|Zillamaster55 made this image of his country's hilarious flag, depicting the Polandball version with a giant nose, making a stereotypical joke. The Ibolozi (BananaFoam).png|BananaFoam drew this image of his country, the Ibolozi tribe, with the caption "UGLIK, CHIEF OF THE IBOLOZI, SCOURGE OF THE NORTH, AND DEFILER OF DAUGHTERS". Ibolozi hunting (BananaFoam).png|BananaFoam drew another image of his Ibolozi tribe, this time hunting bears. Player nations circa 250BCE (Damian0358).png|A map, made by Damian0358, showing the players of the RPs as Polandballs, with their current territory at the end of 250BCE. Territories without Polandballs are NPCs. Dagger's fortune (StaleRye).png|At request of KingArcher, StaleRye drew this image of Dagger beating the heck out of Persia with a bag full of gold coins. The Persians (YogiTheWise).png|By YogiTheWise, this comic references the sudden appearance of the Persians, crushing both Dagger and Phoenicia. TL;DR Turn 10 (Crossu88).png|This little comic by Crossu88 shows off how in everywhere but America was chaos. The Tozholleronese Way (Kamikaze470).png|After Christianity was introduced in turn 12, Kamikaze470 thought he should illustrate what his people do to Christians. Ainu messed up (YogiTheWise).png|YogiTheWise made this comic in relation to Turn 12, where plenty of stuff happened in regards of the Ainus. Annoying missionaries (YogiTheWise).png|During the great drought that was "lack of Turn 13", YogiTheWise made this comic in regards of him trying to convert the Chinese. The Great European War of Turn 13 (Mackalda2k6).png|The comic made by Mackalda2k6 talks about the events that happened in Turn 13, where Damian0358 made the fatal mistake of trusting anyone but Zillamaster55. The End of an Empire (Damian0358).png|Damian0358 drew this as a representation of what happened to Velkij Donaljea. The almost complete destruction of his nation by the Bulgarians. Goodbye Delia (YogiTheWise).png|YogiTheWise drew this after Mackalda2k6 announced that he was leaving the game due to it distracting him too much from real things. He has, however, since reconsidered and stayed. Horde time (Sobotnik).png|Drawn by Gamemaster Sobotnik himself, it depicts what happened in Turn 17. The Eastern Empire (Mackalda2k6).png|Mackalda2k6 made this comic to reference the Delian Empire's union with the Ptolemaic Empire and the United Turkish Kingdom, leading to the creation of the Eastern Empire, as well as Spain's betrayal of the Delian Empire back at the Great War of Turn 17. Kebab removed (Mr. Face).png|Mr. Face made this picture depicting the conquest of the Misiryaban Caliphate by Spain. Gotta tech slow (Ruskie).png|Ruskie, apparently, destabilizied Valittu kauppias mailla to, as said at the bottom of it, create an shitty, unfunny Polandball comic. The Mongol Invasion (Damian0358).png|Made by Damian0358, this comic depicts the Mongol Invasion of Turn 18. He also introduced the Varangian Guard (an elite unit of the Bohemian Army) as a ball in panel 5. Fucking atrocious (Griffster26).png|After Griffster26 asked when Scotland was going to appear in a Polandball, Sobotnik told him he could make one anytime. This is the horrific excuse of a Polandball he made, which he even admitted he "barely put any effort into it". Since then, Mr. Face has linked him the official Polandball tutorial. Hordes (Sincleric).png|This small comic by Sincleric shows the Sino-Mongolian Empire's new empires, the Golden Horde, the Eastern Chinese Empire and the Sibir Khanate, as well as the Golden Horde's settlement in Russia. Nonsense (Sobotnik).png|An image and a sentence from Gamemaster Sobotnik, finally appearing in ball form too. The Ruse (Sobotnik).png|On the 8th of December, in the year of 2013, a ruse happened. 2 "new" players had joined, both without any posts on the forum itself. One of these players, as indicated by the image, was joining as France. Due to the lack of posts, it was currently suspected that said players may not have been players, but rather different accounts of currently playing players (as indicated by the Jew), as such "cheating the system". However, it was later confirmed that both players were invited by cis.joshb into the game. Happy holidays! (Mr Face).png|Holiday greetings from Mr. Face, as the image contains the only player nations before turn 19 that are Christian. Aboriginals! (Daniel Smith).png|A drawing of the new aboriginal tribe, the Titisuc, by Daniel Smith. The Border (Sobotnik).png|By Gamemaster Sobotnik, a depiction of the Laurentia-Konfederaation lääneissä Kauppias Mailla border at the Great Lakes. Xerxes Montana (Sobotnik).png|A quick little image by Gamemaster Sobotnik showing Xerxes after developing crack cocaine. GermanSpeakingLandTurn19.png|A map showcasing the German speaking places during Turn 19. Map of Weeaboo Empire Turn 19 (YogiTheWise).png|By YogiTheWise, a map of the Weeaboo Empire circa Turn 19. After creating a map of Wapan, he then released templates and instructions on how to make your own country map, which you can access by clicking the image.|link=http://facepunchrp.wikia.com/wiki/File:Map_of_Weeaboo_Empire_Turn_19_(YogiTheWise).png Map of Bohemian Empire and Lugii Turn 19 (Damian0358).png|After YogiTheWise made his map, Damian0358 decided to make a map of his country, the Bohemian Empire and its vassal, the Duchy of Lugii. Map of Second Zaubibaum Republic Turn 19 (kamikaze470).png|Kamikaze470 also decided to make a map of his former country, now known as the Second Zaubibaum Republic. Zaudibaumi soldiers (kamikaze470).png|After venturing in the MS Paint section in the times Kamikaze470 posted this drawing of Zaudibaumi soldiers, he was kinda practicing drawing and such. Resurrection of Creation of Centuries (Damian0358).png|Damian0358 made this image for the coming back of Creation of Centuries, after 3 months of waiting for Turn 21 to come out, which coincidentally happened on Good Friday/Good Saturday of 2014, which was almost Easter. Based off of a mosaic located in the Rosary Basilica, Lourdes. Category:RP